Black Twilight
by RainbowFang
Summary: Evalyna is a normal rural Hylian girl living in Ordon until one day there is an attack and everything changes. OC/LINK FRIENDSHIP ONLY-Adventure story.


**Black Twilight**

RainbowFang

_A/U: First Zelda fic. Tell me if it gets Sue-ish. I'll try not to linger on stupid sh*t._

* * *

**Dark Beginnings**

* * *

I was walking down the main path through my village, carrying a small load of delicious Ordon Goat cheese, smiling and nodding to the few people I passed by on my little journey. I was taking the cheese to Uli's cabin, so that she could make her wonderful meals for the next few days. As I passed by Ilia, I grinned and said, "Hello! Nice day, isn't it?"

Ilia nodded, and smiled back politely. "It is. I just hope that our old laying hen will push out a few more eggs before we have to eat her. She's one of my own that I have raised from a chick, you know."

I nodded understandably, and continued on my way, thinking about my own cuccos.

As I crossed the bridge, I saw Colin quietly following after Link, trying to do whatever he did. I smiled. Colin looked up to Link, much like an older brother. It was nice that Link didn't mind it at all.

I looked away to watch where I was going, and walked up the steps of Uli and Rusl's cabin. I called out,"I have the cheese!" The door opened, and Uli smiled as she saw me.

"Come in, come in. That must be heavy!" She ushered me into the small living space, and quickly shut the door behind me. "I'll take that from you, and put it in the pot right away. Thank you for the favor," she said, grabbing up some of the cheese, and carrying it away. I laughed to her back.

"Oh, it was quite alright. I don't mind helping you at all! Especially when you share your delicious stew with me," I said, taking the rest of the cheese to her. She took it from me and tilted her head to the side with a warm smile.

"You are just like a daughter to me, Evalyna."

I smiled as she said my name. "Oh, you don't need to say that..." I hugged her gently, mindful of the baby in her belly. I dropped to my knees and pressed my ear against the soft fabric covering her midsection. "I can just barely hear her heartbeat," I whisper.

"You seem pretty confident that the baby is a girl," Uli said, petting my head. My blond hair rustles from her touch.

"Well, I just hope that's what it is. I like little girl babies. They aren't so dirty, anyway," I respond, standing again. Uli shakes her head, softly laughing.

"Oh, just go out and have some fun. I'm sure Ilia or Link will do something with you. After all, they are your age."

I nod, already by the door. "Alright. See you later!" I wave goodbye, and leave.

I walk down the path again and I look up at the sky. It is a pretty blue, with only a few clouds. I smile, and look back to ahead of me so I don't trip over something, as per usual.

I think about Rusl suddenly and where he may be. He said something about going down to the spring...

But then again, he also tells me that the Gorons are blue when he has been drinking, so I tend not to listen too closely to him.

And if you want to know what I look like, I am a seventeen years old of Hylian blood, have regular blue eyes, am blond, (my hair long since I last cut it two years ago,) and I only wear dresses when I attend meetings with Mayor Bo. So I almost always wear an old blue tunic, with cream colored leggings. Uli helped make them for me, for which I am grateful.

Ilia is Bo's daughter, but since he's my guardian, we are like sisters to each other. When we aren't arguing, of course.

"Agh!" I yelped, as I tripped over a rock and fell onto my side on the hard dirt. I groaned as I wiped at my face, moving to a sitting position. I rubbed at my shoulder, and glared at the rock that I had tripped over. "I hate rocks."

"So I've heard," came a voice from behind me. I stood up and brushed myself off before turning around. It was Link. He grinned at me, amused. I growled at him.

"I have good reason to," I said, as I narrowed my eyes. He shook his head.

I noticed that Colin wasn't following him anymore so I pointed it out. "Hey, where is Colin?" I ask, as I pointed behind him.

"He left me to go with Rusl after I passed him by the bridge," Link said, glancing at said bridge. I nod.

"I suppose he wanted to go have midday meal, since I brought that cheese to Uli just now."

Link shrugged. "I thought he said he was going to the spring, but whatever. I was just on my way to get Epona to help Fado herd the goats."

I felt my ears perk up excitedly. "Can _I_ help!"

Link laughed. "Alright, alright. You can, but you probably won't get paid." I shrugged.

"As long as-"

I was cut off as Ilia ran past us, yelling at a cucco.

I snickered, before continuing. "As I was saying, as long as I get to help, I don't mind. I like working with the goats."

Link shrugged again, before he lifted an arm and tugged at my ear piercings. I cried out in pain, and swung at him. He dodged my fist and bolted, laughing his fool head off. I screamed in anger, and chased him, intent on getting my revenge.

You see, this was our version of playing tag. However, I was almost always the one that had to chase. And it always started with the earring tug.

It always hurt, too.

After he climbed up on top of Epona after we got to his own house, I gave up the chase, and sighed, defeated.

"You know what Link? You suck."

Link sneered at me, and stuck his tongue out.

I felt insulted.

"That was uncalled for!" I yell, stomping up to the horse. I hopped on Epona's hindquarters behind him, and gave him a hard push. He ended up in the grass by Epona's hooves, sputtering and yelling at me. I grin down at him, moving up into the saddle.

"Evalyna!" he says, glaring at me.

"What?" I ask, laughing at him.

He groans and gets up, brushing himself off. "You are terrible, you know that?"

I snicker. "Of course."

Then I quiet, and hold out a hand. He ignores it and runs to the back of Epona and hops on like I just did, but this time he hollered and kicked at her. Epona neighed and took off, letting out a little buck then settling into a canter after a bit. Link quickly grabbed onto the saddle cantle to keep from falling off.

When we come into the village, I see Rusl practicing his swordsmanship, with Colin in the background, just watching. I turn back to Link. "Where are Beth, Malo, and Talo?"

Link shrugs. "I don't know. They hardly bugged me about much today. I wonder where they went off to?"

I nod and turn back around.

We ride through the village and up to Fado's goat pasture. Fado walks up to the gate, where we are standing, and grins at us. "Well, well. I have _two_ helpers today! Would you look at that!" Link and I smile at him and nod.

"No problem," I say.

Link nudges me with his elbow, and I dismount Epona quickly, already running as I land. I go to the gate and open it for him. Link rides Epona through, and I shut it behind them.

Link whoops, and he begins herding the goats.

Fado watches and pats me on the shoulder. "You should get to it before Link finishes up." I nod and run after the goats.

After awhile, the goats are finally herded into the barn, and Link jumps a few fences with Epona, we say goodbye to Fado.

Riding back down the hill, Link and I talk.

"That was fun."

"I agree."

"Did you see when that one goat charged at you? I thought he would hit you guys, for sure!"

"Naw, Epona was faster than that old goat anyway. We were fine."

As we reach the Mayor's house, we dismount and start walking.

However, we are stopped when Ilia races down the steps and grabs Epona's reins, scolding Link for working her too hard.

As she leaves with the horse, I look at Link. His ears are down, embarrassed.

I snicker. "You sure got chewed out _that_ time. What does she have against you?"

Link sighs. "I don't know. I mean, I _know_ that I didn't harm Epona, but she keeps insisting that I did. I don't think that anything is going to change her mind when she gets like that. After all, she is Bo's daughter. That's enough to scare anyone off, right there."

I laugh at that. "You sure seem to pick your fights pretty badly," I say, walking again down the dirt path, but I'm thinking that he actually likes her attention. Secretly, of course.

After more talking, we followed Ilia's tracks to the spring, where she was busy working on Epona. Good horse that she is, she just stood there and sighed at the girl's attention.

As Link and I teased Ilia about the feelings she had for Epona, my ears perked at a strange noise.

My eyes widened as I turned around in time to see a huge boar-like creature being ridden by a large monster, ride up and knock Ilia down.

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

Link leaped up to try to save her, but was swatted down into the water. Then the monster saw me and raised his club...

_And the next thing I know..._

I'm in this dingy cell, coughing as I wake up. My head hurts really bad, so I try to rub at it. I stop as I realize that I'm using the back of my hand to do it.

Why would I be doing that?

I slowly look back at myself, and find that I'm...not me.

"Oh, Goddesses! What happened to me!"

My ears snap back, flat to my head, as I roar my terror.

Roar?

I'm a bloody puma!

I leap up and try to run away from this absurdity, not knowing how it may help. But as soon as I went two steps, my left paw was jerked back and I flipped over. I looked down and I saw that it is shackled.

I was a prisoner.

I began to cry, but nothing would come. No tears. Nothing.

Just a terrible, sad growl. It was chilling, but it was coming from me.

It scared me.

When I finally calmed down enough to a low level of being frightened, I stood up, and shook, heaving a breath. That's when I noticed that I wasn't in here alone.

There was a wolf, black, with odd markings on its face. It was also shackled. But...earrings on a wolf?

What was this place!

I growled as it stirred, shaking its head. It opened its eyes, and looked around before dropping its gaze to me. Blue eyes?

I quieted as it stared at me. Wolves were known for taking down pumas when they needed to.

It backed up and growled, looking wildly around, as if it too were confused and scared. Its ears were flat back on its skull. I growled back at it and slowly went into a crouch and backed up, tripping on my own feet and tail as I moved.

Then I heard a voice somewhere in the wolf's growl. I thought I heard Link's voice. He was crying out with terror and asking the Goddesses for forgiveness and for Ilia and Evalyna to be alive.

My ears perked up and I listened closer. It sounded just like Link! I tried to talk to the wolf, but I don't know if it understood me.

I knew it did when it stopped growling to listen. I talked again. "Link, is that you? This is Evalyna. Link, is that you? Please answer me!"

"Evalyna! Oh Goddesses what is going on! We're animals! Yes, I am Link. Where are we? I am frightened."

I almost cried in relief, but again no tears would come.

"What happened?" Link asked again, steadily watching me.

"I don't know." I sat down, and looked at the stone floor. "The last thing I remember was getting hit by that monster's club, and then...the burning. The fire that seemed to consume me. After that, it was all black. And now I just woke up, to find that I'm a puma."

I glanced up at him. "What are you looking at?"

He snarled. "That."

I turned to see what he was looking at and growled. "Link, I'm scared."

"So am I."

We jump to our feet and growl at the creature that had suddenly appeared on the other side of the bars.

It sneered at us, a few small fangs showing.

"My, my. Look at we have here! Two little beasts, all alone. Whatever shall I do?"

Even though it spoke Hylian, I snapped at it. It seemed sarcastic and powerful.

I heard Link's thoughts on that beside me.

The imp-thing jumped back, smirking. "If you're naughty, I won't help you." Then it laughed again.


End file.
